Harry Potter and the Sudden Appearances
by ParanormalPhoenix
Summary: Set in Prisoner of Azkaban. Two new characters cause a stir. Placed on hold due to lack of support and reviews, I really thought I would have a bit more support.
1. Chapter 1: Making An Entrance

**Chapter 1: Making an Entrance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It's the evening of the first day of this academic year. Dumbledore is in his office mulling over what happened the morning.

/Flashback/

The sorting ceremony was going as well as planned, there were only three students left to sort. Suddenly an almighty crash emanated from the entrance hall, seconds later a large section of the door to the Great Hall started to glow a deathly red.

As I watched, the section of the door that was glowing red flew across the Great Hall towards me, but luckily it landed just under a meter from the staff table with a crash, making me jump.

"Starting without us, are you?" a deep voice came rumbling through the hall, quiet but everyone could hear it, it was one that induced an amount of fear, I had a feeling that this was going to be trouble. Before I could reply a red and black colored phoenix glided into the hall through the hole, transforming in mid-air into a human boy and landed halfway down the hall between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" I shouted at the kid.

"I thought that would be obvious Dumbles" said an ominous voice that seemed to come from everywhere and no-where at the same time. A head poked out of the ceiling and said in that same tone "we are here to enroll"

The head started to float down, the rest of his body following as he righted himself, landing next to the first kid. Whispers could be heard throughout the hall.

"Come on then, let's get you sorted then" I said reluctantly as they walked up to the sorting hat.

The boy who turned into a phoenix introduced himself as Liam Jones as he put the hat onto his head.

The hat was on his head for a few minutes before bellowing out "SLYTHERIN!"

Liam handed the hat to the other kid and walked over to the Slytherin table, the new first years cowering away from his fierce gaze, laughing as they did so.

The other kid, evidently named Shade Shadow, had barely put the hat on when it bellowed "RAVENCLAW!" Shade made his way to the Ravenclaw table and was welcomed with open arms (he was hugged immediately hugged by a 7th year named Penelope Clearwater).

/End Flashback/

The feast came to an end without further incident. At the end I called Liam and Shade to my office.

/Flashback/

I watched Liam make an instant connection with my phoenix Fawkes as they entered and sat down, maybe because he is a phoenix as well?

"Welcome, I know you are both third years, what I want to know is where you were for the last two years?" I asked the boys.

Looking quite nervous, Liam responded, "We have been to a number of magical schools, because many of them exiled us due to our abilities" he replied "many viewed them as dark"

"Why would they view them as dark?" I asked, actually curious.

"Well, Liam has total control of fire and can create it at will. As for me, since I am dead, I have some control over the dead" Shade replied.

"You're dead!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. At age four I was beaten to death, but somehow I managed to not only inhabit my body again but also use my ghost powers while in my body as thanks to a ritual Liam found I could no longer leave my body" he replied to my exclamation.

"I see. I will need to think about it, you two go to bed and I will see you tomorrow morning" I said dismissing the boys as they left.

/End Flashback/

So here I sit, thinking of how to handle these two students.

/

As Liam walks into the Slytherin common room, with a frown he glances at the clock before sitting down in front of the fire, it showed 10pm.

"So, phoenix boy, you want to be getting in with those of purer blood then that poltergeist" said a scratchily annoying voice from behind him.

Without looking back at them he replied with a clear amount of undisguised malice in his voice "what do you want, rich boy?"

"Don't take that tone with me, bird boy. I will get my father on you!" the scratchy voice snapped back before he calmed himself.

Suddenly he found himself stuck to the wall, looking for what did this, he spots a playing card, specifically an Ace of Spades, sticking the hood of his robes to the cold, stone slabs behind him. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Liam in shock at the apparent speed of the new kid.

Liam turned around and spoke in a dangerous tone "help him and I wonder how strong you will be without your legs"

They ran as fast as they could up to their dorm room, hearing a quiet scream they saw Malfoy burn his hand on the card, as if it was made of fire.

He walked up the stairs to his dorm room and just as he was about to shut the door he clicked his fingers and the playing card dislodges itself from the wall and flew up to him, leaving Malfoy slumped over on the floor wondering what the hell just happened.

/

Shade only just got in through the Ravenclaw portrait, when a blond missile slammed into his chest, hugging him. Shade hugged back after stopping himself from falling backwards.

"Shade, I missed you so much, it's been so long since I saw you last!" Penelope said into his chest, trying not to cry.

"I agree Penny, it has been a while" Shade replied.

/Flashback/

The Shadow and Clearwater families have always been friends, so when Shade was born into the Shadow family, he instantly became friends with the Clearwater daughter, Penelope who was four at the time.

Two months after Shade's second birthday, he was spending the day round the Clearwater residence, when Penny's mother got a phone call saying that Shade's parents were found dead in a car crash and that he was being put into care.

Two years later Penny was watching the news when her mother heard her scream, running in to see what happened she saw Shade's dead body on the news. He had been beaten to death by his foster parents, Penelope could not stop crying.

*fast forward 8 years to the current day*

Penelope was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, as head girl she sat at the front where the new first years were going to be sitting. She wasn't concentrating until she heard a familiar voice. 'It couldn't be, could it?' she thought.

Her heart leaped when she saw him float down from the ceiling. It was Shade. When he got sorted into Ravenclaw she hugged him for dead life.

/End Flashback/

"How the hell are you alive, Shade" she asked actually crying now into his chest (which she thinks is really toned from what she can feel.

Shade leads them to the sofa and lays down on it, pulling Penny onto his chest.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2: The Dead Truth

When penny finally calmed down, she curled up on Shade's chest.

"When I died, I somehow managed to heal my broken body and reposes it. A year late I met Liam, who even at five was a prodigy at Runes. He created this rune" Shade replied as he opened his shirt "to anchor my ghost to my body without me losing my ghost powers. I have searched for you even since, attending magical school after magical school for the last two years and getting expelled from each one. But now I found you I'm never leaving you alone again."

"That's quite the story Shade but this is my seventh and last year Hogwarts" Penelope replied sadly.

"That doesn't matter, I'm never going to leave you, plus I need your help" he stated with a smile.

"Help with what? I will help you anyway I can" she asked.

"I haven't actually done any work for that last two years. I need help to catch up" he replied sheepishly.

"What are you taking?" she asked.

"Everything but Dinavation and Muggle Studies" he replied with a smile.

"The exact same as me!" she squealed excitedly.

"I know, now, can I go to bed?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, night hun." She replied before running up the female stairs.

Shade walked up to his room shaking his head.

/

September 2nd

Liam walked into the Great Hall the following morning to see people flying through the air, all controlled by Shade. The girl he recognised as the head girl was trying to tell him off but it wasn't working as she was floating too, right next to him.

"Put them down mate, they need to eat, we get our schedules today" Liam said as he walked to his seat.

The students that were flying regained their feet as their schedules were handed to them.

Liam looked down at his to see what he had picked out to take; he saw he had everything but Dinavation, Arithmacy and Muggle Studies.

/

Classes were going well for shade on September 2nd; he found out that Penny was in all his classes, apparently Penny got the go ahead to be with him all day.

His first lesson, Transfiguration, went well. He made some new friends in Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot. Professor McGonagall was nice, but strict; she told him he was the most advanced third year she had ever seen, transforming a sock into not a single flower like he was assigned, but a 12 rose bouquet, which he gave to penny.

Liam however went above and beyond by doing the assignment using a rune, slightly less impressive in McGonagall's eyes as she sees it as cheating.

Potions was hell in Shade's opinion, Professor Snape hates his, says he's a show off. Making potions would be fun if Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. Liam had the opposite, praised for being a show off, he was good at potions and helped me a lot.

We watched Harry walk up to and then ride the Hippogriff named Buckbeak. I became friends with him, but just before the lesson ended Draco insults Buckbeak and he scratches him, of course Draco over reacts.

"He didn't mean to, he is harmless" Hagrid tell Draco.

"Stay out of this you big oaf, or you will end up sharing a cell with your precious giant chicken" Draco spits back before running off.

"Don't worry Hagrid, you and Buckbeak are staying" I told him before leaving for dinner.

Throughout dinner I could feel Dumbledore watching me, as if trying to read my mind, which won't work as I am a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Part 1

**Authors Note: I still need a beta**

Chapter 3: Memories Part 1

September 3rd

Liam was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, thinking about the course his life had taken.

/Flashback/

It started back when he was born, as he was being delivered in Worthing Hospital, the doctors found a birthmark on his right shoulder blade in the shape of a fireball. His parents were just happy he was fine.

From there things got weird;

Age 1; his parents noticed he wasn't normal. They entered his room one morning to see him manipulating a fireball made from the flame of a candle with apparent ease.

Age 3; his parents found his walking on his bedroom ceiling, painting runes from a picture book they gave him the year prior.

Age 4 is where it became interesting, two major events happened that year.

He developed telekinesis, only showing it when his mum wasn't turning the pages of picture book fast enough.

He met Shade, the phantom kid and helped him reposes his body using a complicated runic seal.

Liam and Shade were never far apart, all ways training and improving their abilities.

It was two months before Liam's fifth birthday and his parents decided to treat the boys, by means of a holiday to the USA.

While there they stood on a high roof, he decided to start showing of his high jumping abilities, when he fell off the roof.

While plunging his body started to tingle all over, his arm transformed into stunning black and red flaming wings, his body became smaller and his head became more avian.

He landed on a truck below as a Royal Phoenix, scaring the muggles below before simply flying back up.

"Dude, you have so got to try this! It's so cool!" He said right before his mother slapped him.

"Never do anything like that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she screamed angrily.

Shade closed his eyes and concentrated; he fell to his knees but before Liam could get to his he started screaming as his skull reformed to be more canine and a muzzle grew from his mouth. His limbs became shorter and his legs inverted. Hair grew as his clothes disappeared; lastly a tail and pitch-black wings grew out his back.

"Dude! You became a Royal Shadow Wolf!" he said proudly.

"I know man" Shade replied after transforming back.

From that point onwards Liam studied runic books and displays whenever possible. By age 7 he had masteries in six different runic languages.

From ages 8 through 12 they travelled the world, combatting various creatures.

/End Flashback/

Liam glanced at the clock before going up to get some rest .

**Review please.**


End file.
